


Sweet Girl

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy!Cullen, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Paternal Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's sweet girl pays a visit to his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Girl

Cullen starts as the door to his office is shoved open, his eyes shooting upwards to follow a mass of bright blonde curls rushing across the floor. He shoves back his chair immediately, grunting as the mass jumps into his arms, small sobs coming from her tiny body.

His arms tighten around her straight away, fingers running across her cheeks to swipe away her tears. “Sweet girl what’s happened?” he whispers, smiling as she looks up at him with tear filled eyes, so like the striking blue of her mothers. She hiccoughs, rubbing her eyes with small hands, angrily shoving her unruly blonde curls away from her damp cheeks.

“Emerson was l-laughing at me again!” she sobs, curls bouncing as her shoulders shake. “H-he said that if Mama can conjure fireballs than I s-should be able to already!” Her sobs start anew, and he cups the back of her head, pulling her to rest against the bear skin mantle of his cloak, rubbing her back in small circles.

“Oh Lydia.” He coos, pressing soft kisses into her hair. “Your Mama is a very talented mage, but that’s only because she’s had a very long time to work at it.” He whispers, smiling gently as she pulls back to look up at him with wide eyes. He presses a kiss to her forehead and chuckles as she groans, rubbing the spot where he’d kissed.

“Keep going with your lessons, and you’ll be as good as Mama one day.” He smiles as she beams, her grin absolutely infectious as the dimple on her right cheek pulls. She giggles and snuggles deeper into him, resting her head against his shoulder as he turns back to his work.

She helps him over the course of the hours that she stays with him, ever the Daddy’s girl as she rushes to and fro about his office, grasping missives and requisitions, laughing as he sneaks up behind her, grasping her tiny little body and flinging her into the air, her giggles echoing throughout the battlements.

A few hours later, Ellandra comes through his office to question where their little girl had gone, but she’s stopped short with a soft chuckle and a small smile as she crosses the room to her loves. Cullen’s sprawled out on his chair, head lolling back onto his shoulder, one hand still filled with missives and reports.

The other is clenched around their little girl, her hair sprawled out over his arm, arms splayed out across his chest with her mouth wide open in a soft snore, the picture of her father as they nap together. She presses a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter as she crosses the room, taking the parchment from Cullen’s hand, before smoothing out their little one’s curls, smiling as she sniffles in her sleep, curling into Cullen tighter.

She sighs, before pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads, stepping back to admire the picture of innocence they create.


End file.
